


the same words

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the samifer week<br/>When people say something, it means one thing and when Lucifer says something, it means many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the same words

The words I heard  
to describe you  
echo through my head

The same words I heard  
to describe you  
were often used for me instead

The words I heard  
you use to say  
god might as well be dead

The same words I heard  
you use to say  
you love me instead


End file.
